psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Compo8
Go back to Main Page > Compos RESULTS FOR COMPO#8:(july 2006) WINNER: ROLEMUSIC 1 )ROLEMUSIC-sonaita(133 points) 2 )DRUTTIS-wailing times(86 points) 3 )MfM-waiting for a dream(82,5 points) 4 )RHINO-combination(82 points) 5 )DW-e^(i pi) + 1(78 points) 6 )ALK-Eep!(66 points) 7 )Vos & ALK-psytreisende(56 points) 8 )QUANTINITY-last minute drum with a little bit of bass(50 points) 9 )VOSKOMO-snowy days(43.5 points) 10 )12AtÜ-MaikäferAhoi(38.5 points) 11 )SAMPLER-under pressure(37 points) 12 )KARLKOX-melancholics bells(25 points) 13 )POLITE C.-to the moon alice(22.5 points) 14 )SERGOS-down(21 points) 15 )LAKSER_U-revision(16 points) 16 )AMPUL-dot2(15.5 points) 17 )OUTSIDER-fer(15 points) 18 )SCUBA-rotate anti-clockwise(14.5 points) 19 )DRAGON UNHEARTHED-The Lightning Brought Darkness(9.5 points) 20 )OURSVINCE '-bells bells(8.5 points) 21 )'SPACETURNER-swimming as a mermaid(8 points) 22 )OURSVINCE-metaloid(6.5 points) 23 )OURSVINCE'''forest(5.5 points) '''THE RANDOM AWARD GOES TO : lakser_U Rules: * Format accepted will be .psy * Coops are welcome * No restriction for entries per person (you can submit as many songs as you wish) * All the entries must be submitted on or before the entry deadline * You can use: **''Native plugins'' **''Samples (any type of samples)'' **''VST (but just the ones in the 'allowed list' specified below)'' * The psy file must not be bigger than 3 megabytes List of allowed VSTs: VSTi: • Linplug - freeALPHA • Andreas Ersson - Polyiblit • Andreaas Ersson - Ersdrum • Andreas Ersson - Lazysnake • Ichiro Toda - Synth1 with sound-banks Note: Direct Linking is not allowed by geocities.jp. Download the files synth1107beta.zip and Synth1ExtraBanksPackage.zip • Smart Electronix (Mda) - Mdapiano • Smartelectronix (Antti) - Asynth • Smart Electronix (DMI) - Dmiflute • Muon - Tau • Rcg:audio - TriangleII • Green Oak - Crystal FXs: • Kjaerhus Audio-classic effects (pack with 9 plugins) • Camel Audio - Camelphatfree • Devinemachine - Minion • Smart Electronix (Magnus) - Ambience • Smart Electronix (Bram) - Supaphaser • Smart Electronix(Bram) - Cyanide2 • Smart Electronix(mda) - Mda fxpack (pack with 31 plugins) • Simulanalog - Guitar Suite (pack with 7 plugins) • Tone2 - Bifilter Dates: * Submission period from the 27th of february to the 23th of April 2006 * Vote period from the 24th of april to the 11th of june 2006 NOTE: all the dates could be changed (extended) if necessary. We will talk about it on the compo#8 thread, so check the compo#8 thread if you want to enter and ask us if you need more time. To Vote: * Only those registered on the psycledelics forum can vote (anyone can register), there are two methods to vote: # sending an email to mfm77@lycos.it (remember to specify your user name - mails from unknown people will not be accepted) # sending a PM to MfM on psycledelics site * When voting everyone has (number of entries * 2) points to distribute freely between the songs they like the best. The total sum of the distributed points must equal to the number of entries * 2. In this competition that equates to 46 points. * For the random award you just have to write one number between 0 and 100 on the bottom of your mail/PM in the following way: * Remember, it's not good sportsmanship to vote for yourself ;) Adding Songs: * First of all you must submit your song to the psy section (not mp3/ogg) of psycledelics (a link to the mp3/ogg version of the track must be inserted on the song's description page) * Now you can add your song on the compo8 page on the wiki (in the added songs section) in the following way: (with a direct link to song's description page on psycledelics on SONG NAME, and a link to the mp3/ogg on MP3) Prizes: *HERE the list of prizes and the explanation of how to "Random Award" works : •'Camel audio:' One of the following plugins: CamelSpace, CamelPhat, Cameleon 5000, Cameleon Soundbanks, Biolabs Absynth Sounds. •'Fabfilter:' 1 x Fabfilter Twin synthesizer •'Audiorealism:' 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line PRO *''' First position can choose from one of the plugins in the list above.' *' Second position can choose from the remaining 3.' *' Third position can choose from the remaining 2.' *' Random awards winner will get the remaining plugin.' The random award is a prize that you can win, no matter how good or bad your song is. Here is a small explanation of how we will elect the winner of this prize: * When receiving the songs for the competition, a number is given to the participant (1, 2, 3...) in the order they are received. * When a user votes, it gives points to his/her favourite songs, and separately, a line with "Random Award:" and a number between 0 and 100. * When we get all the votes and we have the three winners, we remove them from the list. Example: Say we have participants A, B and C, and the order in which we receive the songs is A, C, B. (A = 1 , C = 2, B = 3) Then, if A wins one of the three prizes, it is removed from this list, and the list becomes: C, B (C = 1, B = 2). * Finally, we will make an addition of the values of all the Random Awards, do a modulus by the number of participants (participants for the random award), and add one to the value. A modulus is getting the residue of an integer division. (9/5 = 1, residue 4. 9 modulus 5 = 4) since this value starts at zero, we add one. '''EXAMPLE': •voter 1 : 35 •voter 2 : 74 •voter 3 : 31 •voter 4 : 1 3 participants remaining for the random award. 35+ 74 + 31 + 1 = 141 141 modulus 3 = 0 we add one to the result 0 + 1 = 1 winner :1 NOTE: if you have any doubts write it on compo#8 thread on psycledelics board. Added Songs Stream them all live from the net using this play list http://psycle.free.fr/compos/2006-04.m3u . Alternatively, right click on the 'ogg' or 'mp3' link and choose 'Save Link (Target) As...' to download an mp3/ogg-vorbis version of each track. Browse the psy files from here: http://retropaganda.info/archives/psycle-tunes/compos/2006-04/ . Final Words, Greets & Thanks: * HERE there is a thread for compo#8 discussions! * HERE there is a thread for compo#8 reviews and comments! * Note: A new Psycle version has been released to meet this compo. Go get Psycle 1.8.2 at Sourceforge I want to thank all the people in #psycle and all the people on the boards at psycledelics,for help and suggestions. another big thanks to our sponsors for donating plugins. and a special thanks goes to DJMirage for the good banner , Trancemyriad for help in page construction and JosepMa for random award idea. oh!..and good psycling... regards ! MfM